The Black Rose
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: Arceus and Giratina have been together for a long time. No matter what she said, Giratina is always there for her. SHe was his best friend but can that actually change? Can a black rose really change their relationship? Giratina/Arceus with other legendary couples inside. Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

* * *

_The goddess sighed to herself, twirling the black rose in her delicate fingers. No sound could be heard other than her sighing every now and then. What brought this on, you might ask?_

_The rose._

_The beautiful black rose she received from Giratina the other day._

_Shaking her head, the goddess tried to focus but her thoughts keep wandering off to a certain renegade._

_'Why do I feel like this?', she asks herself_

_The grand doors of her room creaked open and she forced herself to sit upright as a girl with pink hair entered. She tucked the black rose in her ears, the black perfectly matching her light colored hair._

_"Palkia, so nice of you to visit", she greeted with courtesy and smiled. She was happy that someone other than Giratina could come_

_"Arceus…", Palkia murmured_

_The spatial deity smiled coolly. She has a silver crown around her head that is adorned with pink gems. Her long pink hair is tied up in a ponytail. Palkia's pink dress is topped by a white coat that flows behind her that has fuchsia linings. Her silver eyes seemed tired and weary that made the goddess worry_

_"I something wrong, Kia-chan?", Arceus asked_

_Palkia tensed before relaxing again. Arceus became worried as she gazed at the tired form of Palkia_

_"…I was going to ask if Dialga has any duties he needs to do?", Palkia said, regaining her strength_

_Arceus shook her head and giggled, "No, but where is he Palkia? I haven't seen him for some time?"_

_Palkia rubbed her eyes before answering. "He's sick. I told him to rest but he's worried that you'll get angry with him neglecting his duties so I…volunteered to come here"_

_Arceus tilted her head to the side, "And why would you do that? Don't you fight with him?"_

_Palkia gave a hearty laugh, "I may have a few arguments with him but I care about him"_

_"Oh, really?", Arceus mocked_

_"As a friend okay?! I'm taking care of him until he's better"_

_Arceus mumbled, 'Why? Even though they don't get along sometimes, why is he worried about him?'_

_"I'll take my leave now Arceus", Palkia said with courtesy and bowed_

_The spatial deity spun around then headed towards the doors._

_Before Pakia was able to leave the room, the goddess abruptly stood up. She brushed her hair and called out. "Palkia, I'm confused, why?", Arceus asked, raising her voice to be heard_

_Palkia glanced over her shoulder and gave a giggle, "The black rose suits you, Mistress". Palkia answered with much sincerity_

_Instinctively, Arceus touched the rose tucked in her golden hair and she smiled. A warm hearty smile_

_Seeing the sudden change of mood, Palkia giggled again, "Let me ask you the same question, why do you care about that rose? Or is it really the rose?"_

_As the spatial deity left to care for her counterpart, Arceus is left even more confused than before_

_'Why do I care about Giratina?'_

* * *

_The thought still bothered the life goddess and it was all just because of the rose. If she throws it, the problem would be solved but she just can't bring herself to. With a sigh, she went to the only legendary she knows that could help her understand._

_Arceus knocked on the wooden door and was greeted by a girl with light pink hair she didn't expect to see. The girl bounced happily before remembering that she was in the presence of her creator and bowed._

_"Mesprit? What are you doing here? Where's Uxie?", Arceus brushed off, looking for the legendary she came for._

_Peeking inside, Arceus cold see the pile of books scattered not only on the floor but almost everywhere. Mesprit giggled and stepped aside, letting the goddess in as if she owned the place. She needed to be careful of stepping, Arceus didn't want to irritate Uxie for stepping on his precious books. Mesprit didn't have any problem, she was using Levitate. The girl floated and reached Uxie before she did._

_Mesprit lightly tapped the knowledge being in the shoulder. Uxie looked up from the book and stood up, setting the book down on the table along with the other books he had finished._

_"Oh is something wrong Arceus", he asked_

_She clutched the black rose and lowered her gaze. Arceus didn't know how to start. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask. But the thing she noticed is Giratina seems to be always a part of it. And some of it involves the two of them being together, but isn't that normal for her to want that? hey are friends after all._

_"Uxie, is it really okay for me to feel confused?", she asked_

_Mesprit and Uxie blinked, "Confused? Of course it is Mistress. It's common to everyone". Uxie answered matter-of-factly._

_Arceus scratched the back of her head, not feeling content with his answer but it somehow made her feel relieved. At least she wasn't the only one experiencing things like this_

_Mesprit playfully slapped Uxie on the back._

_"I think she meant another thing, Uxie. Arceus is confused about her feelings", the girl wagged her finger_

_"Oh, is that so?", Uxie said, sounding very confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Arceus gulped, why it is so hard for her to talk about Giratina. She looked at Mesprit and the young girl nodded, hoping for her to proceed. She couldn't help but chuckle, Mesprit is the being of emotion so it was no wonder she could feel her distress._

_She clutched on the black rose, smiling down on it. "I—I want to know why I feel weird when it comes to Giratina?", she finally asked and felt relieved in an instant. It was much better if she could settle this now_

_"He's my best friend but I want to know why he's so important to me. Why do I feel weird around him and when I catch his gaze I…"_

_Arceus didn't finish and she clutched the rose tighter. Feeling like this wasn't in her personality. She had always faced her own problems quite well but right now she needed help. Because even she doesn't know…_

_Uxie smiled, finally understanding what she meant. Mesprit went to the kitchen and prepared some tea, helping her calm her nerves. Uxie sat across Arceus_

_"Then answer this, who is Giratina?"_

_Arceus looked up to him, confused why he asked that all of a sudden. "He's the renegade and my counter…"_

_"Let me rephrase that, Who is Giratina to you?"_

_Arceus didn't answer instead took a sip of her tea._

_The life goddess pondered over the question, who is Giratina to her. Silence fell upon them as Arceus still contemplated on what to answer._

_Yes, they have been together for a long time_

_Yes, He was always there for her even when she didn't need to_

_Yes, he was the one she trusted most_

_Yes, he was her best friend but why…._

_Why did this small gesture, in the form of a rose, made her feel something new? She twirled the rose in her hand and stood up, bowing to the two beings and thanking them for their kindness before she moved towards the door, before she turned back to Uxie_

_"…I can't answer the question Uxie"_

_Uxie smiled sympathetically, "Then why not ask the person involved?"_

* * *

And that is how she spent her day yesterday. Right now, she sat in her throne once again. She kept the black rose in the ribbon of her dress and it was such a beautiful addition to her already elegant gown. Arceus waited for Giratina's arrival, finally being fed up and that was saying something. Arceus barely ran out of patience.

She was the goddess of life, she's kind, patient and always caring. She didn't focus on just one, she always makes sure everyone has an equal importance to her but Giratina was the exception. Arceus wondered why he always thinks about him, why she feels weird and now she's going to confront him once and for all.

Arceus heard the familiar doors creak open and she abruptly stood up, running towards him and wrapped her arms around him catching him by surprise.

"Oh…hey, I never thought you'll finally hug me back", he chuckled; his eyes covered by his messy dark hair and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

Arceus smiled inwardly, her suspicions was correct.

"Giratina, can you please tell me why do I feel like this?", she asked

Giratina placed his head atop hers, inhaling her scent, "I'm listening…"

She pulled back, her sapphire eyes meeting his ruby ones.

"I feel weird. I always get nervous when I'm around you, my heart always beat fast. ", she started and you could see Giratina smirk at every word.

"When I see you, I always wish that time would stop. My face would always heat up at the thought of you and I always….always wish that we could be together…", she finished with a sigh and looked up expectantly at him, hoping to provide the needed answer

"…Finally…", he murmured and did something Arceus didn't expect.

He crashed his lips into hers. Arceus closed her eyes slowly. She should be angry with him, he didn't give her the answer she wanted but now…she'll just appreciate the moment. After all, Giratina wouldn't leave her now, she could always get the answer.

And with that last thought set aside, she closed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around him

* * *

"…And all this started because of what?"

Three legendaries stood in front of the doorway, wondering how long they'd have to wait for one of them to notice. Finally giving up, they started walking away

"A black rose. Giratina gave it to her", Mesprit giggled, her arms were wrapped around Uxie's but he didn't seem to bother.

"Heh, so roses could be used for that", the blue legendary said, running his fingers through his blue hair

Uxie nodded then asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

The blue legendary sighed, "I was sick the other day and I was afraid Arceus was gonna punish me…", he explained then murmured the last words, "…It was nice of her to take care of me though…"

Uxie and Mesprit then turned to him, a smile on their faces, "Why not give Palkia a rose, Dialga?", they both teased

Dialga's face flushed, instead of protesting he whispered, "Maybe…"

* * *

What do you guys think? Please Rate and review


End file.
